


minuscule at best

by ideare



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Lowercase, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: freedom. beauty. truth. love. the distance between them is minuscule at best; when you seek one you naturally seek the other.but satine can't fall in love -- she can't afford to.
Relationships: Christian/Satine (Moulin Rouge!)
Kudos: 8
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	minuscule at best

freedom. beauty. truth. love. the distance between them is minuscule at best; when you seek one you naturally seek the other.

but satine can't fall in love -- she can't afford to. she much prefers to live a life devoid of love while having a roof over her head, rather than a life filled with love while living on the streets.

this logic guides her every interaction with all potential investors. and it works perfectly ... until christian. 

until christian and his serenade, so delicately exalting her very existence, making satine fall in love with his words and the promises they hold.

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: [100fandoms @ dw](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org)  
> prompt: 004. distance


End file.
